In Our Time of Dying
by DSCWin
Summary: The accident has left two of the four Winchesters struggling with major injuries, while one struggles to cope knowing his siblings are dying. Will Dean and Christina survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on Season 2! YaY! I don't own Supernatural. Just to Christina. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I struggled with the EMT's as they dragged me out of the Impala. They strapped me on the stretcher and pushed me towards one of the two waiting ambulance. I twisted my head to see them pushing Dean who had a head and neck brace his face was pale making the cuts almost leap off his skin. "Dean!" I screamed as I lifted up my head up to get a good look. But I felt myself being pushed down by a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Calm down son," she said as she and another EMT dragged me towards the ambulance. "You've just been in an accident."

"Dean!" I screamed again. "Christy! Dad!" I felt myself being lifted up into the Ambulance and I was right next to dad who was awake and was looking over at me with the look of fear. "Dad," I felt the ambulance rocking back and forth as we drove the sound of the siren wailing. "Where's my brother and sister?" I asked the EMT that sat in the back with us making sure that dad and I were taking care of us.

"They must be in the other ambulance." She said shining a light in my eye. "Hold still, son. Got to make sure you're not concussed." I blinked at the bright light and she turned her attention to dad. "You guys sure got beat up in that accident."

"What about my brother and sister? Are they going to be okay?" The EMT looked down at me and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll be alright. Just relax. You both took a beating in that accident. But you son, don't look like you'll be staying at the hospital very long." I looked over at dad who looked to be in pain. But after the EMT gave dad a syringe full of clear liquid dad's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. My mind buzzed with the worry at what shape both Dean and Christina were in. _Please let them be okay. Please._

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Dean's POV**

A loud crash rang in my ears. The smell of soap made my head spin. I felt my eyes open and I sat up rubbing the side of my face waking up. I felt stitches near my hairline and I was wearing different clothes and my socks and shoes were no where to be seen. I was alone in a hospital room and I felt my stomach twist uncomfortable. I hated hospitals. And the last time I was in it I knew I wasn't going to die in one.

The floor was cold when I padded across the floor to my hospital door which was opened. I looked up and down the hallway before I started down the empty hallway. "Hello?" I called hearing my voice bouncing off the plain hospital walls. I walked further down the halls when nobody came running. _Why aren't they coming? Aren't they afraid of me getting out of bed?_ I thought as I continued to walk.

"Dr. Evens phone call line two. Dr. Evens line two." I hurried down the steps towards the nurses station and saw an attractive one standing behind the plexiglass.

"Excuse me," I said shooting her a flirtatious smile. "Can you help me?" The woman behind it didn't even look up. She didn't even grunt or even acknowledge I was even there. "Excuse me." I said a little rougher. I wasn't in the mood to be playing games.

"Forget it Dean." I turned around and saw Christina walking up to me. Her face cut up and stitched up. Her hair was down around her face and she looked just as pale as her white shirt. "I've already tired."

"Any idea where dad and Sam might be?" I asked. She shook her head. "Come on." I walked past her and she quietly followed. "Sam! Dad!" I yelled only to be pushed up against out of the way towards the wall. Three doctors rushed past me pushing a gurney with a man bleeding heavily. "Why can't they see us?" I asked Christina who shrugged.

"I wish I knew."

"Come on," I said wrapping my arm around her. "Let's see if we can find Sam and dad." She nodded and we walked in silence down the hospital checking open doors as we passed them.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I was shaking as I walked next to Dean. I was still scared if he was still mad at me. Or mad that I had not helped him and Sam get dad out of the apartment."Thank you." I said quietly as we continued to walk in the halls not drawing any attention. Dean turned and looked at me confusion in his eyes.

"What for?" He asked stopping to look at a sign trying to find a better way of finding Sam and dad.

"For helping me after I tried to help Sam with that demon." I said thinking back to when they had rescued dad from the apartment building.

"Don't worry about it." He said giving me a sideways glance. "I'm sorry for snapping and making you leave. I guess I was just upset you held onto that secret for so long. Instead of coming out and telling us when it first happened."

"Would you have believe me?" I asked not trying to start a fight. I bit my lip waiting for the lashing I was going to get from Dean.

"I guess not." Dean said calmly. _He's not mad at me._ I thought with a small smile. _That's a start._ "I found them!" Dean pulled on my arm which was surprising wasn't hurting. _I knew I hurt my elbow when I left Bobby's._

"Dad I can't believe you want to continue when you've got two kids of yours fighting for their lives!" Sam's angry voice made Dean and I look at each other, as we were both confused what he meant by fighting for our lives. The door was opened when we stepped inside. Dad was sitting in the hospital bed his arm slung across his chest in a sling. Sam looked a little cut up but otherwise okay. He did have a small bandage across his forehead that was hidden partly by his shaggy hair.

"Sam, we can finish this right now!" Dad screamed back. "I do care for Dean and Christy. But right now we can only pray they get better on their own. They are tough."

"How would you know?" Sam snapped not even glancing at us as we stood at the foot of dad's bed. "You're never there! You just want to do nothing! They're dying and we got to help them."

"Hey!" Dean screamed over the yelling. Sam and dad continued as though we weren't standing there. "I said hey!" Again nothing. Dean glanced at me. He was getting angry.

"Sam I do care! I am your father!" Dean had enough.

"I said hey!" He swiped at the cup of water, dad was reaching towards sending it across the floor. Sam and dad froze looking at the spot the cup was. "Whoa. I totally just Swazi that thing." He said with a small smile.

"That was a good movie." I said as a side note. "Look." Sam and dad were looking at us. Or in our general facility as we stood there waving to get their attention.

"Sam," Dad said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Sam. "Go grab these ingredients. And tell Bobby to grab the weapons from the Impala before it's gets towed and crushed."

"What are these for?" Sam asked looking at the list he was still annoyed at dad for not really caring. Dean looked scared about possible loosing the Impala.

"Protection." Dad said his voice softly. "Go hurry please." Sam stomped away. We rushed after him trying to get to him before he left. But as he stepped out of the hospital something kept us from leaving.

"What the hell?" Dean asked before rushing back towards the stairs that lead to the upper floor. I followed after just as confused as he was. I found him standing in a doorway his face pale and his eyes wide. I stood next to him and looked inside. My mouth dropped too. "Figured out why nobody could see us." He said and I nodded.

Inside laying on a bed, a breathing tube in his mouth was Dean's body. We looked at each other before I rushed out to find my body. I found it a few doors down. I was shaking and I felt someone grab my shoulder trying to comfort me. I looked over at Dean tears sliding down my face but leaving no trace of wetness on my skin. We were dying. We were hurt. We were both scared.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally could get Chapter Two up! Please comment and Enjoy. Once again, Supernatural does not belong to me, just Christina. Enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

Christina and I sat on a bench just outside our rooms. Both of us had the look of shock and disbelief. _I'm dying...we're dying?_ I wondered looking over at Christina who seemed to slowly accept her fate. "Hey, don't worry," I said gently squeezing her shoulder. She didn't pull away as I expected instead she leaned her head on my shoulder. "We're gonna get out of this." I said after placing arm around her pulling her in close. "I'm sure dad and Sam won't let us die."

"I know," she said softly wiping at her eyes which were making more tears. "I guess I'm just never thought I'd be on the opposite of the hunter's spectrum." I looked at her confused as he let out a weak chuckle that had sadness in her voice. "But you're right. We're gonna be just fine." She lifted her head as we heard a soft 'Hello' coming from down the hall. We looked at each other before jumping to our feet and rushing towards the sound.

I recognized the woman from the nurses station trying desperately to get someone's attention. "Please can someone help me?" She screamed and saw us standing there gazing at her with open mouths. "Please help me!" She screamed running towards us. I met her halfway and gripped her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Oh, thank God!" She cried touching my face gently. It didn't feel like a hand more like small wisps of air brushing against my skin. "Please someone help me! Tell me I'm not going crazy!"

"What are you talking about miss?" I asked and she pulled out of my grasp and towards the slightly open door of the nurse's station. Christina and I walked and peered inside seeing the nurse unconscious her face pale and her breathing nearly non-existent.

"So can you help me?" She asked me as a doctor walked past without lifting his eyes from his clipboard. I looked at my baby sister who took a deep breath and we stepped inside.

"Not sure we can." I said softly. "We can't exactly make it known we're around here."

"Why not?" the nurse asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know." I said and I saw her face pale.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

I could feel the pain of the Impala as I stood next to her. The roof was crumpled in and the glass in the windows and windshield were shattered. I walked over towards the trunk and opened it up. The lid to the weapon container wasn't harmed in anyway as I lifted it up. The contents inside were slightly moved from their original spots but other wise unharmed. I looked up as Bobby came walking up shifting his hat slightly on his head.

"So hows everyone?" he asked as I pulled my surprisingly unharmed laptop out from the trunk and placed it in my backpack I had grabbed from the backseat of the Impala.

"Dad has a dislocated arm, but is just fine." I said thinking about Dean and Christina who were both in worse shape then dad. "Dean and Christy, are...they're going to be hating life for a few days. Especially Dean, being stuck in a hospital with nothing to do except flirt on every nurse that comes into his room."

Bobby gave a soft chuckle nodding his head as he knew what Dean was capable of. "My you guys did have your fair share of hospital trips." He took a look behind him at the salvage yard the impala was pulled into. "It will be hard to say goodbye to this old girl." He patted the hood of the Impala gently before stopping and looking at me. My eyes were starting to mist over with tears.

"No, Dean will never forgive me if I told him the Impala was sold for scraps." I shook my head harshly. "No, I want you to tow it back to your place. That way Dean can fix it if he gets out of the hospital."

"If?" Bobby asked and I felt my mouth go dry. "Sam tell me the truth. How are Dean and Christy?"

"They're in bad shape." I said shaking my head not wanting to believe that I would loose my brother and sister. "But I know for a fact if I told Dean that his car was safely waiting for him at your place he'll be better faster."

"Alright." Bobby said with a sigh. "I'll be right back. Gotta talk to the owner and get this hooked up and take it to my place."

"Thanks Bobby." I said and I reached my hand into my pocket to pull out my cellphone when I felt the list of things my dad had asked me to get from Bobby. "Oh, dad wants these things for a protection ritual." I said handing Bobby the list. "Can you get them?" Bobby's eyes scanned the list before looking up at me then back at the list. "Bobby what's wrong?"

"What did you dad say these were for?" He asked his voice low and raspy.

"Protection." I said with a shrug. Bobby slowly nodded and pocketed the list, before turning to walk away. "Bobby?" Bobby froze and slowly turned to look at me. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothin'" He said his eyes were darting slightly trying to look less guilty.

"Bobby?" I pressed. I knew he was hiding something. "What's goin' on?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit. But first let me get this car taken care of." He quickly left leaving to stand by the crumpled form of the Impala. _Bobby is hiding something._ I thought and I had a sinking feeling dad had lied about the list being for Protection.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **John's POV**

It was quiet in my room. Save it for my heart monitor which beeped rhythmically besides my head. I bit my lip as I stood up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up pulling on my pants that were left sitting on a chair beside my bed. Nobody stopped me as I walked out of the room leaving my IV and other equipment on my bed as I slowly made my way up to the information desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse behind the counter asked as I arrived.

"I was wondering if you can point me in the direction of two of my kids. We were all involved in a car accident and I would like to see them, please." The nurse looked me over a few times, my hospital gown, my dirty ripped jeans and bare feet made her look at me like I was insane to be out of my bed. But she nodded and began to type on her computer.

"They're upstairs Rooms 334 and 337." I thanked her and carefully walked up the flights of stairs to the third floor. As I reached the second floor I felt something cold brush my shoulder and stay there. I turned around hoping to see a window open but there was nothing. I shook off the coldness in my shoulder and continued to walk.

~ **DSCWin~**

I first went to Dean's room since it was closer and stared at my oldest son. His pale face made my chest start to hurt. _I caused this._ I thought as I pulled up a chair and sat down. I was happy to hear the soft beeping from the heart monitor but I could tell Dean was in very bad shape by the long pauses between each beep. _Mary I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect my boy._ I felt the sting of tears as I continued to sit there for a few minutes watching the machine breath for my son. It was my fault Dean was in this position. I was blinded by revenge to really care about dragging both my boys into this lifestyle. I rubbed my face with my good hand before I heard someone come into the room.

Sam's face was dark with anger as he carefully set a brown paper bag on Dean's bed. "So here's your stuff." He hissed his eyes flashing with anger. I looked up at him and three years ago, when Sam left for college, came back like a wrecking ball. He was about to start a fight with me.

"Thanks." I grunted slowly getting to my feet. "I'll just whip this up and then all three of us-"

"Four." Sam corrected his eyes still as harsh.

"Your right, four." I felt my eyes drop. "All four of us will be protected."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked his head twisting to one side as it usually did when he was angry at me

"Positive. Why do you doubt me Sam?"

"Because as I was helping Bobby get the stuff, he let it slip that it isn't for protecting but for summoning." Sam's eyes darkened more with anger then I've ever seen. Something in the pit of my stomach made me twitch. He looked dangerous. I could almost see Sam's eyes turning black but they stayed hazel as he continued to glare at me. "Who are you planning on summoning, dad?"

"The solution." I simply said and I left the room, grabbing the bag from Dean's bed. I didn't head straight for the stairs but headed towards the other room, my last and third kid I had now lay. Her body barely moving as the machines that were hooked up to her hummed, and beeped just like Dean's. Her face just as cut up, her hair framing her face like... _Mary._ I couldn't stay. My mind was working on overdrive to stop me from falling back on my past life. I had a job to do. And I was going to end this once and for all.

 **End of John's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural. Just Christina. Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I felt the anger boil in my chest as I watched dad leave. I rushed to the door and peered down the hall. I didn't see dad until I saw him walk out of a room just a few doors down looking pale and wiping away something from his face. _Was he crying?_ I thought not once seeing him cry in my life. I walked down to the door he came in and peered inside. I felt my stomach twist as I looked at the form of my sister laying on the bed, tubes and lines hooked up on her just like Dean. It wasn't fair. I had just found out I had a sister and now she was laying fighting for her life. While I grew up with Dean, knowing everything there was to know and he was doing the same thing. Fighting for his life.

I sat in between the rooms bending over and holding my face in my hands. I felt my anger slowly diminish. I knew that being angry wasn't going to save my brother or sister. I sat up and placed my head against the wall my hands falling to my sides. I hated being so useless. I closed my eyes trying to calm down my anger when a thought popped into my head. Being there was a healer, like the one that I had saved Dean a few months back, that could save them. I jumped to my feet when I felt pressure on both my shoulders. I froze. I let out a slow breath seeing my breath from small swirls in front of me.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

"Are you sure he's not going to freak out?" Jenny asked us as we had bumped into Sam on the third floor. "I mean, this is kind of strange being spirits and all."

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. "We're used to seeing these things." Dean shot me a look of annoyance as he continued to hold onto Sam's shoulders making him sit back down on the seat. Dean sighed ad licked his lips nervously thinking hard to concentrate on trying to get a message to Sam that we were needing help.

I felt something off about our surroundings. Jenny looked over at me and she dropped to the floor gripping her chest. "Dean!" I screamed rushing towards Jenny who began to scream in pain. Dean rushed to Jenny's side but as we did something prickled on the back of my neck and I was sure Dean's as well. We turned around hearing Jenny's whimpering in our hands. A dark figure stood in front of us. Dark robes flowing with no breeze. Jenny flinched in our hands as we tried to move away.

Sam looked confused but shrugged off what we had done and left, glancing over his shoulder shaking his head wondering if he had just imagine what was happening.

"Get away from her!" Dean screamed breaking my focus off of Sam as he walked to the figure that was inches away from my face. The cold air that the thing breathed made me shiver, even though I knew I was nothing more then a spirit. The figure then looked down at Jenny and touched her face. Jenny's face froze in terror. Dean and I felt Jenny slowly fall out of our grasp as Jenny fell to the ground then vanish.

I felt something land in my stomach as the figure turned it's attention to me then to Dean. With both hands slowly began to reach for us. But Dean quickly stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me to my feet and pulled me down the hall the figure stood there staring after us before it slowly followed.

"Dean," I panted as he kept pulling me making me run. I looked over my shoulder and found more adrenaline when I saw the figure round the corner before turning around heading to another room. "It's gone!" I groaned feeling my chest tightening as Dean slowly stopped. We were panting know which was weird as we were spirits.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as we tried to find Sam.

"I don't know for sure," I said licking my lips wanting water but I knew that it would never happen. "But I can guess since what happened to Jenny." I sighed as we sat down to relax but kept an eye out of the figure with the flowing robes. Dean looked glanced over to me as I looked over at him. "I'm thinking it's a reaper."

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Supernatual just to Christina, comment and enjoy please and thank you!**

 **John's POV**

I moved through the hospital without adding unwanted attention as I moved to a maintenance shed that was off to the side of the hospital. I hold on my paper bag tightly in my sore hand feeling the cold steal of the colt in my sling. I felt my stomach clench as I sat cross legged on the floor of the maintenance shed knowing I wasn't as young as I would have hoped when I faced with that yellow-eyed demon.

I took a deep breath to calm me down before I started to load up a small bowl that I had pulled out the paper bag Bobby had given to Sam and began to load it up with the ingredients. I felt a slight shot of excitement as I was getting closer to getting that monster that forced me and my kids into this life. I took in a breath to steady my excitement as I knew from experience if I gave away a early excitement I was an easy target.

"So close Mary," I whispered pouring in the ingredients and taking out a knife from my waist band. I gingerly held my breath as I carefully slid the sharp steal across my hand and squeezed out a few drops of my blood. I grabbed the ace bandage that I had placed besides me and and wrapped my hand. Taking in another breath I began to whisper Latin words calling forth the yellow-eyed son of a bitch to come to his death.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Dean's POV**

"A reaper?" I repeated slowly trying to make sense of what my sister had spoken. She nodded her head slowly. "Like the grim reaper with the skeleton face, black robe and scythe?"

"Man Hollywood really made a mess of everything." Christina shook her head with annoyance. "But no. A reaper are like the usher you meet at the movie theater. Only the movie theater is Heaven."

"How do you know about this?" I asked curious at her sudden knowledge of things I didn't know about.

"Well," she shrugged. "Back when I was little I met a few of them." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well what do we do?" I asked as she stood up to stand in front of the window peering outside.

"Pray our bodies don't die." She whispered folding her arms close to her chest. Something cold brushed against our bodies making us both shake.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

Dean's room was quiet save it for the heart monitor that beeped rhythmically now that the doctors came and gave him a sedative once his heart started to beep out of control. "Room for one more?" A nurse asked before wheeling the unconscious form of my sister. I forgot I had asked for her to be brought in just so I could keep an eye on her too.

"How she doin'?" I asked knowing I felt sorry for not visiting or even wanting to talk to her. I still couldn't believe that Dean and I had found her almost a year ago and it still hadn't sunk in. Even though there were times I pretended that I was comfortable with it.

"She's-" the nurse paused as she started to hook my sister up to the machines. "She's stable, enough. But her internal injuries are what is giving the doctor doubts she'll make it. As for your brother, he's unfortunately in the same boat."

"Well, I do appreciate you bringing her in." I said forcing a smile.

"Nobody deserves to be alone." The nurse said with a smile. She patted my shoulder for comfort as I pulled Dean's bedside table and set my laptop on top. I knew I felt strange that I was being followed by the ghosts of my siblings for the cold spells, the felling of their presence. Everything.

I opened my laptop quickly and opened a word app thinking I could use it like a spirit board tying to see if my siblings were close and okay.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **John's POV**

I glanced down at my watch. It had been fifteen minutes and nobody showed up. I had the feeling I had messed up and stood up to leave when I heard someone opening the door that lead to the maintenance shed. I carefully pushed the bowl out of sight, to make sure the guard that I expected to see wouldn't see the bowl and ask questions.

"You know you shouldn't be here, sir." A man said as they rounded the corner. Something sweet filled my nostrils. _Vanilla_? I thought trying to see why a bulky man such as him would smell like Vanilla.

"I'm sorry, I guess I took a wrong turn. I came to visit my kids who are in here." I said eying the man with narrow eyes. The man I saw smiled and turned to walk out.

"Come on I'll take you to your dying kids, Mr. Winchester." He said and I froze.

"How did you know my name?" I asked my fingers brushing against the Colt. The man stopped and let out a deep throat chuckle before turning to face me. My stomach clenched and my fingers wrapped around the Colt my fingers resting neatly between the hilt and my finger against the trigger. The man's eyes were the sickly yellow eyes. "Its you yellow-eyed freak." I spat.

"Azazel." the man said looking a bit disappointed. "Even demons have names our mothers had given us." He let out a dark chuckle and I quickly placed the colt's barrel up against his forehead. Azazel didn't move just, laughed. "Easy John. Easy." I felt his cold touch on my arm making my body shake. "Kill me and your kids die." My eyes began to move between worry and anger when I stared into his yellow eyes.

"What do you mean?" I growled thinking Azazel was bluffing and was trying to get out by being killed.

"You only got one shot left, John," he said not moving out of the range of the barrel. "It would be a pity for you to fire and miss me. Especially with me being this close." Azazel's face brightened making his yellow eyes stand out more.

"Give me one good reason to not pull the trigger?" I growled ignoring the smirk.

"Because without me, your kids die." My face paled and I lowered the gun slightly. I kept my finger resting on the trigger.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

"Dean?" I called into the empty room and then staring at my laptop screen. "Christy?" I called out again when nothing happened. I took in a deep breath as I felt silly before I stood up and closed their hospital room so that I could talk without people walking by and looking at me weird. "Dean or Christy if you can hear me please let me know." I felt a cold wisp of air brush past my head and I started to hear the soft tapping on my laptop's keyboard.

" _Hi,_ " I felt my breath get stuck in my throat as I stared at the screen.

"Dean is that you? Or is it Christy?" I asked and I stared at the laptop screen to see just the curser waiting for something to be typed.

" _Dean._ " It finally said after a few minutes of radio silence. " _Christy's here. She says thanks for moving her in here._ "

"You're welcome," I said with a slight smile. "So are you ghosts?"

" _In a way._ " Dean typed and I felt my stomach flutter. _Dad where are you? I wish you were in here to see this._ I thought picturing dad's face lighting up with the fact Dean and Christina were able to contact with me. " _Sammy, don't have much time._ " The soft tinkering of the keyboard being pressed over-powered the whirls and beeps of the machines. " _Christy and I are in trouble. Need your help to get us back in our bodies fast._ "

"Why, what's going on?"

" _Christy says it's a Reaper. It's wanting us, Sammy. Need help and hurry._ " I could almost hear Dean's voice panicking as he typed.

"I'll go find dad. We'll call Bobby and find out what to do."

" _No time,_ " Dean's message said on my screen. " _Sammy, need help n_ " The message stopped and instantly the room filled with the heart monitors beeping. I looked up and felt my heart drop into my stomach. Both Dean's and Christina's heart had stopped and the door opened up quickly as doctor's and nurses came running in pushing me away so they could get to both of their patients.

I tried to get out of the way for the doctors and nurses that had come in but after a few seconds of yells and commands I was forced outside the room. I felt like my world was crashing down. I was going to loose both of my siblings in one day. _Dad,_ I called out in my head feeling tears ready to fall from my eyes. _Where are you?_

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Again I don't own Supernatural just to Christina. Please comment and Enjoy! Thanks.**

 **John's POV**

I glared at Azazel with intense eyes as I brought my gun up to rest against his forehead again. I tried to see any part of him that could be lying to me but then my cellphone began to buzz in my pocket. I took it out without dropping my gaze and lifted to my ear.

"Hello?" I said trying to keep my voice normal and hide any trace of anger.

"Dad!" It was Sam's voice, and his voice sounded sad. "Dean and Christy...they're dying! Where the hell are ya?!" My heart pounded in my chest as I saw the smug look on Azazel's face glow.

"I'll be right there," I said ending the call with my son and jammed the gun deeper into Azazel's face my finger putting a slight pressure on the trigger.

"Don't have much time left, John." Azazel said his eyes again not filling with fear. It was as if he could see I couldn't kill him.

"I know." I growled my body was shaking. "So you can save them?" I asked, not believing that I was gonna make a deal with this monster that turned my whole world upside down.

"Yes I can, but for a price." He said smiling.

"You can have my soul then." I spat out my body shaking with anger as I wanted to end this monster once and for all. _Maybe once he saves them I can still kill him._ I thought trying to keep the excitement from my eyes.

"I'm sorry no deal." Azazel said pushing me away slightly. "One soul can't save both of them." He said. "If you want to give me your soul which one do you want to loose?"

"I don't want to loose either one of them." I said knowing if let one of my kids die the two remaining would never forgive me. "How can I save both of them?" My voice was starting to shake with desperation. I could tell if I didn't hurry both of my kids would die and Sam would hate me forever.

"Give me the Colt," Azazel said eying the weapon in my hand. "Give me the Colt and your soul and both of your kids will survive." I felt my heart stop in my chest as I shook with anger. "Tick Tock, John." Azazel said staring intently in my eyes.

"Fine!" I said and I felt my insides freeze as Azazel smiled.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

The drone of the machine charging up and then shocking both of my siblings kept ringing in my head. Their heart still wouldn't start up and I felt my world crashing down on me. After a while the doctors' screams to continue died down. "We lost them," their voices seemed distant even though I was only a few feet away. "Let's call it for both."

"Sam," I turned around and saw dad standing there and he gripped my shoulder trying to give me encouragement that Dean and Christina would survive miraculously. "They're gonna be okay." I stared at him tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I couldn't believe it. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard something that made my heart flutter.

Both monitors started to beep and the colors in both Dean's and Christina's face started to come up. The doctor's rushed and began to check their vitals and taking out their breathing tube as they started to choke on it. "Welcome back to the world." They said as both of my siblings' eyes fluttered to try and see where they were.

"See I told you they're gonna be fine." Dad said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Dean's POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I had settled into my new hospital room now on the first floor instead on the third. It was lonely being in there alone, since my sister was moved but I shrugged knowing I needed to worry about how I managed to survive when I was told I had died for a minute after they gave up and I woke up. I was never one for miracles, not since my last 'miracle' that saved my life a few months ago.

"Knock knock." Came a soft rap on my door. I turned and saw my sister smiling at me her hair now in a ponytail then down when I woke up from the coma we were both in. "How you feelin'?" She asked walking and climbing onto my bed. I shifted on my bed and groaned, and she laughed.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I said crackling my knuckles and looking back at her. "You know why don't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know you never liked hospitals. Neither do I. I doubt Sam and dad do either. But we just have to suffer through one more day and we'll be right as rain."

"I hope you're right," I said with a sad smile. She giggled making me smile. I didn't know why I was happy about. I turned towards my door when I heard footsteps heading inside and Sam and dad appeared dad looking worn out and tired while Sam was just happy to see us awake. They looked as though they buried the hatchet and were getting along so I wasn't worried about anything between them.

"It's good to see you two up and movin'." Sam said biting his lip which I knew was code for he was wanting to tell a joke about me being stuck in a hospital bed once again. I glared at him daring him to continue which he was happy to supply. "And the good thing is, the nurses are attractive."

"Shut up, Bitch." I hissed and Sam chuckled. I saw dad shift uncomfortably beside him before clearing his throat.

"Sam, would you go get me a coffee?" He asked and Sam nodded before he left. I saw Christina shift slightly unsure if she should stay or should go. "May I talk to Dean alone?" He asked her and she nodded. Her soft padded footsteps were silent before dad walked up to me and sat at the edge of my bed. "I still can't believe that I have a daughter." He chuckled. I knew he was dragging his feet. Since I was so used to seeing it after Sam had left for college.

"What did you want to talk to me dad?" I said wanting him to get to the point.

"Dean, I need you to look after Sammy." I gave him a look that said I was already doing that. "I know you've been doing that since he was little and when you got him at college. But I need you to watch out for him now more then ever."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a cold chill run through my stomach.

"Dean, you have to understand your brother is in danger of being dangerous." I was confused before he let out a long strangling sigh. "You have to promise me if you're brother looses control and that you can't save him, you have to-" he was shaking as tears were welling up in his eyes. "Kill him." My mouth went dry as his words sunk in deep in my chest. "Dean you have to keep this from Sam. He wont understand."

"I can't keep that a secret." I said with disbelief of what my dad was telling me. "I have to tell Sam."

"No you won't. Promise me you won't." I moved my mouth up and down trying to allow words to come out of them. But nothing could come out. I couldn't believe that I was nodding my head, and I felt dad pat my shoulder before he left my room.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I was looking out the window when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see my dad standing there. He looked extremely tired when he walked and stood in front of me. He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked seeing something in his dark eyes.

"I want to apologize." He said his voice had somehow became weak and raspy over the space of us being in the hospital. I felt something twist in my chest as I usually did when someone was about to die. _What's wrong with my dad?_ I thought my mouth opening to say something to him but he shook his head. "I don't have much time. Christina...Christy, I need you to know I'll always be proud of you. I only wished I could have got to know you better."

"Dad," I said shaking my head trying to make what he was saying to me, to make sense to me. "You're not making any sense."

"Christy, you need to know that I will always love you. I'm sorry we won't be getting to know each other like I promised."

"Dad?" He pulled me into a hug that felt strange and empty. "Daddy?" It felt I had aged backwards to when I was a kid, but instead of being with my other parents I was being held by the man that stood in front of me know. The warmth of tears sliding down my neck. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

As soon as I was going to say something else cheesy like 'I love you daddy,' that's when I heard him say it. "I love you, baby girl. Remember that." Gravity took hold of dad's body as he dropped still leaning up against me. I let out a groan as I tried to push him to his feet when I started to scream, when I couldn't feel his breath on my neck of his heart pounding in his chest.

"Help!" I screamed as I carefully placed him on the floor. "Somebody help me!"

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

I was walking down the hall with dad's coffee closed tightly in my hand. The feeling of anger towards my dad had vanished as I walked back to Dean's room. I turned the corner to find Dean holding a shaking Christina which made me drop the coffee and rushing towards the room. Dad was on the bed and the doctors and nurses were trying to revive him. Christina was shaking as I moved closer towards Dean who looked like he was about to cry as well.

The only sound, besides Christina's sobs and the hum of the defibrillator was the unmistakable sound of the flat-line hum from the monitor. I wondered how long I was gone until I saw the Doctor shake his head and glanced up at the clock that was above the bed.

"Time of Death," my heart clenched in sorrow. "2:46 pm." They readjusted dad's shirt and turned off the heart monitor. I looked over at Dean who was letting silent tears fall from his eyes. We were all orphans now. We really only had each other left in the world. Dad was now gone.

 **End of Sam's POV**


End file.
